Queen of All
by dreaming of rocketships
Summary: Tom Riddle was, for some years, off the record. Many say he went to Albania in search of immortality; but what if he found it elsewhere?
1. Queen of the Sun

_Tom Riddle was, for some years, off the record. Many say he went to Albania in search of immortality; but what if he found it elsewhere? What if, somehow, he found it in a world thought long-lost? What if he found it not through violence but through love? And what if the one he won his love was the queen of all? And why do the whispers of darkness rising from the east strike fear into the hearts of the fearless? Will the name Melkor ever mean anything to the wizard?_

_*Set from the time T.R. is about 20-21 to the 1970s when he returns to England. Also, several hundred years after the Return of the King._

**Disclaimer****: Storyline will be mine of course, as well as many of the characters. But the world and Tom Riddle belong to other brilliant authors. J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She knew what he was one as soon as she spotted him. He was one of _them_. And, oh, how she hated them. They were the people that her grandparents and many of her people chose over this land. They were the chosen of the Valar; they were the people that her own had taken under wing until the Betrayal of ancient times. They were the reason that her people had left a paradise for this land.

Now, one of them, dared to approach her in her own halls. On her land. In her kingdom. She checked her temper and sat staring down at him from her throne. The seat next to her was empty but this was nothing new. Although, at the moment it would probably be for the best for the king to handle the ape.

"Why have you come to this land, human?" she demanded of the man before her.

The man gave her a curt nod and answered in a very smooth and even tone, "I have come to learn a more powerful magic."

What an infuriating thing! There was no proper greeting, no respect, and his request was more of a demand than anything. Did he really think he was entitled to what he was asking? The queen surveyed the man. Worn wizard's robes, a wand spinning between his finger, – what was it of? Yew? The fool – and such youth even for by _their_ standards. He was not a man; just a boy.

An arrogant, pedestrian boy!

"Our people have given you magic, is this not enough?" she countered. Confusion briefly flickered across the boy's face. But, of course, they would have forgotten. "All those ages ago we taught men to manipulate the energies around them to their advantages. We taught men to make fire without wood, water without a rivulet, and light without the sun. Now, after turning on your teachers, you ask for more?! Foolish child."

The boy in front of her bristled at her attack but, to his credit, kept a calm demeanor. "With all due respect, my lady, those spells which your people have taught us have been useful but I need to learn more. They are not enough."

"Of course they are not enough! Only the fool continues to use the child's bow after he has mastered it. Leave, human!"

For a moment, the boy seemed he was going to refuse but thought better of it. He bowed. "As you wish, my lady." Straightening up, he looked her directly in the eyes and turned away just as she opened her mouth to scold him. He may be a child but he had certainly traveled far to find a teacher. The queen watched with suspicion as he opened the door into the entrance hall.

Men had a tendency of never reaching their full potential and something about the boy told her that he was no exception. What was it? His obvious poverty? No, many men excelled despite that factor.

The queen turned her head to gaze out the window to her right and sighed. Whatever it was about him that troubled her was no longer her concern, for he was long gone and she would never see him again. The corner of her lips lifted in a smile that shone almost as brightly as the sunlight shimmering off the mithril clad guards lining the long emerald carpet.

"Ellin," she suddenly called out.

A woman appeared at her right hand and bowed low, eyes cast down. "M'Lady?"

"I think I am going to the gardens; join me."

"As you wish m'Lady."

The queen stood, her soft white gown falling around her bare feet as she did so, descended the stairs, and breezed through a smaller door leading into the residential portion of the castle which Ellin held open for her. She smiled graciously at her and wound through the castle until she found the door into the gardens.

Warm sunlight suddenly bathed her fair skin as she lifted her face to meet it. For a brief moment she wondered if her mother and her grandparents had the opportunity to enjoy something as simple as this. She hoped so, because there was nothing so calming and so perfect as sunlight. It even made her forget the extra weight of the crown and the gentle tugs of it as its chain chords tangled in her dark hair.

For this moment, everything was perfect and as she twirled in the center of the courtyard with her gown flowing around her knees, she truly believed it would remain that way.

* * *

**AN: New story idea, I guess. Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated and from here on out flames will be put out with the fire extinguisher I keep by my bed =]**

**P.S. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer but since it's either very late or very early this one isn't. **

**Good night, everyone! **


	2. Queen of Prophecy

**Disclaimer****: Definitely don't own Tom Riddle or J.R.R. Tolkien's world. But I do own this story or the story thus far ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two scarlet pinpoints pierced the dark night suddenly and began growing in size. They swallowed the tall trees swaying in the night breeze, sleepy towns in the forest's shadows, and the many people pushing each other out of the way, trying in vain to escape. The queen, herself, was tempted to flee with her people but she had a duty to them and she observed as the others continued, pushing past her.

The pinpoints, she now saw, were eyes of liquid fire. But in the very center she saw not the deep black pupils of a person she expected, but a serpent's slits. With a jolt, she realized that those fleeing from the snake eyes were not her own. They wore an assortment of clothes some of which she'd never seen. Their bright array now dyed by the fiery light.

Then, they all stopped running and stood their ground. Many pulled out sticks and aimed at others. But many, many others remained still as flashes surrounded them. None of the latter moved to aid any other and the fear remained evident on their faces. Those wand-bearers who had drawn their weapons wove between the still figures, sometimes taking cover behind them.

The serpent eyes seemed to light up with glee as it watched the chaos below. It no longer sought to devour for it was already full to the brim. The mistrust it seemed to have sowed was its delight and there was nothing more that it could have wanted until three figures stood out before it.

The queen was struck by the pure emerald light radiating from the middle figure's eyes. It contended with the serpent eyes's power and then the ruby began to smother the emerald once more. The green went out and all three figures fell back into the chaotic forest, now aglow with flashes of color all stained with scarlet.

Without warning the serpent eyes riveted its attention to the Western shores and the fighting stopped. The red faded as shadows grew and the queen turned to face their source. Her people were the ones struggling to escape the gathering darkness this time. Fear distorted their faces as the wound their way through the trees seeking any shelter they could.

But unlike the scarlet eyes which had terrorized the landscape before, the shadows had no limit. They rolled over the forests and filled every space and every face stopping all in their tracks. Each victim that the shadows claimed turned against those who fled.

Fear gripped the queen and as she turned to flee, tendrils of shadow twisted about her feet stopping her. "I see you, Iliya. I see your desires; I see your fears," a silky voice whispered as the shadows caressed her. "You will be mine, Iliya."

"Iliya!"

The queen was pulled from the grips of darkness by a pair of powerful arms. They lifted her from the floor and settled her back onto her feet, holding her firmly in place. One of the hands holding her was removed from her waist and she felt it again, lifting her chin up. She lifted her eyes to meet her captor's and light broke through the shadows.

Then the world around her began to reshape itself into another. Unlike the last, this one was bright with sunlight flitting between and through the leaves, bathing the one holding her in a soft green light. She gazed at the one holding her; soft blue eyes met her own, sand colored hair, partially covering long, pointed ears moved in the light breeze, her eyes traced a powerful jawline and finally reached his mouth which also moved. Was he speaking?

She tried to understand him but had yet to hear even the chirping of the cicada or the deep-throated call of a bullfrog. She closed her eyes again, focusing this time, not on the way sunlight reflected onto the marble walls as if off of a pool, but on the ground she felt beneath her bare feet.

This had the effect she desired. "...know where you are? Or who I am?" a rough voice was asking. It was a voice she'd know absolutely anywhere.

She opened her eyes and smiled serenely at the man holding her still. "Caedron, my king, I recognize you." This time when she opened her eyes, she didn't see blue eyes or hair pushed back by the wind, she saw her husband watching her with quickly lessening concern. His lips twisted into a smile and he hugged her tightly.

"I've told you many times that you should have the looking pool higher," he said finally releasing her. "It might bring you back to reality if you fall over. You will not if you are sitting."

"I like it this way," Iliya answered with a shrug.

The king sighed and held up his hands in defeat. "Have it your way, then."

She smiled. "I always do."

He laughed and then looked down into the pool. The laughter died. "What did you see?"

Iliya followed his gaze and stared into the pool remembering the blazing landscape, followed by the sweeping shadows. Confusion. The only part that made any sense was the overwhelming fear that the memory of the shadows stirred within her. "I hardly know."

Caedron frowned over at her.

"Nothing good. Evil is coming from the west."

The sigh the king released startled her and Iliya looked up at him. He strode over to a seat and wearily lowered himself into it. "Rumors have reached me from our neighbor, Enedwaith. They are reporting a disturbance in the seas."

"Do they know what's causing it?"

"No, but they believe some great evil is brewing."

"They would." Iliya sank onto the cushion lying by the looking pool but gazed at her husband. "Foul weather is not common along the south western shores. Did your trip to Gondor reveal any danger?"

The king shook his head. "There was nothing disturbing the southern shores. The Bay of Belfalas was very calm and quite warm." He smiled over at her. "You may have enjoyed it."

"Tah," Iliya snapped. "You are the one who left me here. I wanted to go with you to Gondor."

Caedron looked at the floor then sighed. "I am sorry, Iliya, but there must be someone on the throne and your uncle came with me."

"I know," Iliya said sadly. "I am sorry, as well."

He waved away her apology and then looked over at her. "So, what news while I was away? Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really." Iliya slid her hand into the cool pool and lifted it out, allowing the water to fall through her fingers. "Although, we did have a visitor last week."

"Did we?" Caedron straightened up. "Who was he? Where did he hail from? What did he want?"

"A boy wizard from a land beyond the ocean. I do not know his name; I did not ask." Iliya looked up at her husband who watched her through furrowed brows.

"And what did he want?" he pressed.

"To learn more magic," Iliya asked with mild surprise. On looking back it did strike her as odd that this boy would travel so far for magic. There were more advanced men out there, were there not? So why come to them? "It is very strange."

"A wand-bearer?" Caedron asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yes."

"Fools," he snarled contemptuously. He stood up and began to pace along the western edge of the pool.

Iliya nodded. "That is why I sent the boy away." She watched her husband pace for a moment then added, "That and he was arrogant. I would have thought that they would teach children how to act around royalty."

"I have heard that they no longer place their faith in their kings," Caedron said. He stopped and looked at her. "Actually, the wand-bearers have no king."

Iliya cast her eyes back to the pool and shook her head. "A shame; they must be lost without a king to guide them. What will they do if war rears its head?"

Caedron shrugged. "I do not know." He resumed his pacing. "Perhaps you should not have turned him away. Perhaps they only need a bit more guidance and then they will be as we are; powerful without the need of wands or staffs."

"Perhaps, yes. But there was something...off about the boy." Iliya gazed into the pool once more. "He will not reach his full potential. This I have seen."

Iliya saw her husband's nod as a reflection in the pool before a stronger breeze rippled the surface. "If you have seen it, then it is so. However, I still believe that we should at least try if he can be found."

"He is not far." Iliya gazed at her husband and smiled. "He hides in the ruins of Rivendell. I believe he is waiting."

"Then let us not make him wait any longer. I shall send an escort to bring him back to Lorien and you shall teach him our ways."

Iliya stood up and nodded. "As you wish, my king."

* * *

**AN: Hi, guys. Here's another chapter for you. Also, just want to thank the two readers who decided to follow this. Thanks tons, it means a lot! I would love to hear from you guys. Like, dislike, thoughts, comments, improvements? **

**Anyways, much 3**

**DRS**

**P.S.: I will most likely be going back to the first chapter to edit it. I reread it today and was like, "What the hell did I write?" A few areas that's just grammatically incorrect, places where I can delete/add things, and just make it a better intro. So, it'll take time but it'll get done eventually and the changes shouldn't be too big so you can keep on going with no worries about not understanding the rest or something. lolz **


End file.
